


Drabbles

by ppgfanforever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Demons, Fluff, Half-Human, Half-demons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pyromania, Schizophrenic character, Yandere, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppgfanforever/pseuds/ppgfanforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles.</p>
<p>Read if you want.</p>
<p>Some are sad-ish, some are fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous Games

Jay knew this was wrong. Putting people through mind torture wasn’t horrible itself, but the fact that they were people who had cared. It was depressing, but it was too late to turn back now. They all knew the monster he really was now…  
…He chuckled. He must be going insane! He didn’t need anyone other than himself! But then the cold sting of loneliness came back. He kept reassuring himself that only weak people needed friends and that he was a strong, proud guy….

…Maybe his ‘games’ weren’t just dangerous to others but to himself too…


	2. Mission

Laura hated what she did for a living. Murdering innocent people for cash. Normal people who’d never do anything wrong but, money was something she needed. This mission had been the worst, especially since her target was…well her own father; the mayor. The horrified look in his eyes was something that’d haunt her for eternity. Even worse, her sister had watched her gun him down. Lucy would never forgive her. She couldn’t blame her, she honestly couldn’t forgive herself. Her brain tried to look for excuses to justify the heinous act. He never paid any attention. He knew you were penniless but he didn’t do anything about it. This was her own fault.

Something told her this wasn’t going to be the worst mission ever.


	3. Midnight Whispers

Alex hated the whispers. The ones that yelled at him, the ones that screamed, even the ones that comforted him. They never let him sleep, or focus. Every day was a living hell because of the voices. Other kids laughed at him, and called him a freak. The voices told him to hurt them, so he did. He threw one punch and ran. He knew he couldn’t beat them. Not when it was three against one. The next day he was suspended. “Violence is not tolerated at this school.” Bullshit. Most the kids there got into daily fights.  
It was already midnight, he tried everything to make the voices go away. Medication, music, hell even drugs! Nothing worked. So now he was stuck here listening to the soft, bitter midnight whispers.


	4. Invitation from Hell

To put it frankly, Baxter had made some very stupid decisions. Nearly sacrificing his own twin sister, killing his best friend, breaking strong people into pitiful lumps of broken bones. His motivation for all this was the worst part of it. A girl he had met. Sharp purple eyes, and what seemed to be a murderous grin. He had fallen for her almost instantly. He had done all this to capture some girl’s attention. But then again you see, his precious doll was obviously a half-demon. No normal human had vibrant purple eyes after all. He’d never felt happier when he found her invitation. She was impressed with him! Being invited to Hell may not have sounded pleasant but this was a half-demon’s way of inviting a human to be their guardian! Precious Aida would be his now, and nothing could change that.


	5. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Abuse.
> 
> Implied rape.

Jay remembered when he met Ruth. His instincts told him to run, that this man was nothing but trouble. Looking back, he should’ve listened to his instincts. He wouldn’t have a broken mind and a fractured heart.

Ruth had been charming and friendly at first, he automatically trusted him. It wasn’t until later in their relationship when things went wrong. Sure, Jay had made horrible mistakes but that didn’t give Ruth the right to hit him. He hated the abuse, but he was scared of being alone. Ruth was all he had. He tried to be a good boy and do what he was told. But apparently “trying” wasn’t good enough.

He missed how it used to be, with happy cuddles and gentle kisses. All there was now was hurt and pain. This hadn’t been the first time Ruth had gone THIS far and he certainly knew it wouldn’t be the last. The vicious attack had left him feeling broken, inside and out. The roughness wasn’t pleasurable, it was terrifying and painful. He wanted everything to end but he was scared of that end. He’d be alone again. He’d put up with the abuse if it meant he’d never be alone.


	6. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchu belongs to a friend on DeviantArt: http://mebthemebling1112.deviantart.com/

Haisai adjusted her bag and tapped the railing. Uchu always took forever, she moved like a snail! She grumbled and texted her, getting worried when she didn’t respond. She spam-texted. Still no response. She started screaming in horror, “What if something had happened to her! What if-Oh”. Uchu was right in front of her, giving a concerned look. “Dear lord, I leave you alone for 5 minutes and this happens.”


	7. Jinx

Cynthia glanced over at her cousin, Alex hadn’t said a word all day and it was starting to worry her. She reached over and poked him, only to be slapped on the wrist. “Ow! Jeez Alex, you’re so cruel!”. He simply glared in response. “Aleeeeeeeeeeex.”, He shoved her away. “C’mon Alex, please say something!”. He grinned at her, “Sorry, but you know how being jinxed works.”. This time Alex was being shoved away.


	8. Looking For You

Lily hummed a tune as she waited for her brother. Leo had gone back to get something and he’d been gone for a bit too long. Lily sighed as she opened the school door and went in. She quickly found her brother’s locker. The only thing she didn’t find was her brother himself. She ran around the school for a good 30 minutes and she still couldn’t find him. She had checked everywhere. The bathrooms, closets, classrooms.

In a panic, she finally decided to call him. Something she should have done in the first place.   
“Leo, where the hell are you?!” She was practically screaming at her phone. “I’m right behind you...” She heard his quiet voice.

 

She instantly hugged him and blabbered about how he scared her and he should never do that again. “I was using the bathroom…” He whined quietly. “You should’ve waited until we got home! I spent eternity looking for you!”

“I was only in there for 10 minutes!”  
“Then where were you the whole time?”  
“Looking for you.”


End file.
